Bullyng A Mi Hermano Menor Kanon
by LeoninaDeGeminis678
Summary: Los hermanos mayores siempre estarán a tu lado, para protegerte y joderte la existencia. Kanon lo sabe de sobra; Su deber de hermano menor es soportar bromas pesadas hacia su persona... Pero que lo graben y lo expongan a el ridículo con sus compañeros de Armas... ¡Te voy a matar Saga!


¡Hola! Este es un One- Shot que escribi hace poco, ya le tenia ganas xD

¿Cómo me inspire? Pues ya ven que los dorados usan la etiqueta #BullingAKanon... Y me dije... Vamos a hacerle bulling al por mayor jaja...

Kanon: TnT

Aclaraciones hasta el ultimo n.n

Como todo mundo sabe; Saint Seiya no es mío, es de Masami Kurumada.

Advertencias: Esto es una PARODIA de Saint Seiya... Los Dorados no son como en el Anime/Manga. Si no te gustan "OoC" No continúes con la lectura.

Otra cosa, muy importante: NO ES YAOI... Si quieres verle de ese sentido es cosa tuya. Esta es una historia de amistad y humor.

Este fic no tiene relación alguna a mis otros fics... Es totalmente independiente de ellos.

Resumen: Los hermanos mayores siempre estarán a tu lado, para protegerte y joderte la existencia. Kanon lo sabe de sobra; Su deber de hermano menor es soportar bromas pesadas hacia su persona... Pero que lo graben y lo expongan a el ridículo con sus compañeros de Armas... ¡Te voy a matar Saga!

 **"Bulling a mi hermano menor: Kanon"**

 _"No es que sea malo, solo que me gusta reír a causa de tus desgracias" Saga de Géminis_

 _-_ Espero que sea bueno, no deje de cocinar mi rica pasta solo por ver algo que no tiene gracia.- espeto Ángelo mientras se sentaba en la espaciosa sala de Géminis. Vestía un mandil con un cangrejo sonriente con una cuchara en su tenaza derecha y un cuchillo en la izquierda.

Había sido el último en llegar a la reunión oficiada por los gemelos... Solo por Saga, ya que Kanon estaba atado de pies y manos y con una cinta en la boca negando con la cabeza y su cosmo al máximo... No de podía desatar de las cuerdas porque Saga las había echado en agua mezclada con dos gotas de sangre de Athena.

\- Es material de primera Ángelo, de primera.- dijo sin dejar se sonreír.

El gemelo coloco un disco en el DVD y se dispuso a producirlo, las advertencias y los nombres de los colavoradores en dicho material comenzaron a pasar por la pantalla;

 _ **Video realizado por; Saga de Géminis**_

 _ **Idea original; Saga de Géminis**_

 _ **Asociados: Aioros la Potra de Sagitario**_

 _ **Actor principal/Idiota torturado; Kanon el idiota de Géminis.**_

 _ **Se les pide total discreción y seriedad con dicho material filmográfico.**_

 _ **Ninguno de los colaboradores, directivos y/o asociados al proyecto se hace responsable de traumas psicológicos que usted pueda sufrir.**_

 _ **Pero;**_

 _ **En caso de reír hasta la muerte se le llevaran flores a su tumba y se pagaran los gastos funerarios.**_

 _ **Disfruten de nuestra programación.**_

 _ **Diga NO a la piratería.**_

 _ **Saga Entertainment Production.**_

El titulo apareció en la pantalla, o mejor dicho, el primer título de la primera noche.

 _ **Miércoles 11:**_

 _ **Antes de la tormenta esta la calma.**_

 _ **Video tomado con la cámara oculta.**_

 _La cámara nocturna estaba muy bien oculta, se podía ver el sillón de la casa de Géminis, Kanon sentado en el, tapado con una frazada de Pokémon de pies a cabeza._

 _Saga solo se veía su cabello, o parte de él, ya que estaba inclinado frente a la tele buscando una película, de tanto en tanto giraba asía Kanon mostrándole una cinta a la cual el gemelo negaba._

 _\- Veremos Chucky.- se escucho a Saga._

 _\- No._

 _\- No te estoy preguntando, Kanon. Dije que la veremos y punto.- Saga se puso de pie y se fue a sentar junto a su gemelo._

 _La pijama de Saga era digna de ser fotografiada; Color negra con estampado de Pikachu rojos con cola y cuernos, pantuflas de los minions morados, y un gorrito que decía; Soy medio bueno y medio malo._

 _Le jaloneo la frazada a Kanon, el cual gruño en respuesta._

 _Otro digno de fotografía; Pijama azul cielo, estampado de Pikachu amarillos con alitas y aureolas, pantuflas de Minion amarillos y un gorrito con el lema; Soy el gemelo más bueno que el pan._

 _\- ¿Sabes que si invitas a alguien a ver una película, esa persona debe elegirla?- murmuro Kanon una vez que se acomodaron y se taparon con la misma frazada._

 _Saga le paso una taza a Kanon, la cual sostuvo dudoso._

 _\- Es leche tibia.- aclaro Saga al ver que Kanon llevaba la taza a su nariz tratando de averiguar que era, dado la escases de la luz... Más bien que la única luz era la de la pantalla._

 _\- Eso espero..._

 _Se escucho una carcajada, Kanon giro como resorte hacia la televisión, luego siguió un grito._

 _\- ¡Ya empezó!- grito Saga entusiasmado, Kanon apretó más la taza en sus manos._

 _\- Me pregunto si realmente no soy adoptado.- murmuro Kanon para sí mismo._

 _\- Si no fueras igual a mí, te diría que si.- respondió._

 _\- Era una pregunta retorica._

 _\- Ah._

 _\- Saga y si mejor me voy a entrenar..._

 _\- Tu nunca entrenas y ¿Quien carajos va a estar a estas horas en el coliseo? Nadie.- respondió sin voltear a verle_.

 _\- Y si mejor me voy a ver si ya puso la marrana.- dio un ligero brinquito en su lugar._

 _\- Dudo que a Shion le agrade que vayas a fastidiarle a estas horas de la madrugada.- respondió de nuevo._

\- Saga, insinuaste que soy una marrana.- siseo Shion, que también estaba en la sala viendo pasar el video.

\- No.

\- Muy bien.

 _ **De vuelta al video...**_

 _\- ¿Y sí...?_

 _\- ¡Ya cállate! Dijiste que me acompañarías, ahora te friegas._

 _\- Pero tengo miedo..._

 _\- No sea quejica y aguántese._

 _La película fue pasando, los gritos de Kanon, las risas de Saga... pero como todo tiene un fin..._

 _\- Ya vámonos, son las dos y media...- trago saliva, su leche ya estaba fría y no sentía apetito de beber algo._

 _\- ¡Otra! ¡Otra!- canturreo Saga dando saltitos en el sillón, Kanon le miro como si estuviese loco._

 _\- Ya vámonos a..._

 _Saga se puso de pie y en un dos por tres ya estaba de nuevo frente a la tele. Se inclino y se escuchaba el movimiento de cajas._

 _\- ¡Esta!_

 _\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loco! De ninguna manera Saga. Ya es tarde... Mañana debemos entrenar._

 _\- Como si te preocupara mucho.- El gemelo mayor ya estaba de pie y volvió a tomar su lugar._

 _\- ¿Cual pusiste?- pregunto temeroso Kanon._

 _\- Ya veras, ya veras... No es de mucho terror por si eso crees.- dijo._

 _\- Lo mismo dijiste de la anterior... Chuyuqui.._

 _\- Es "Chucky"- rodo los ojos- Y esa no tiene nada de terror, es comedia.- volvió a rodar los ojos con fastidio._

 _\- Pero ¿Quien no se cagaría de el susto al ver un puto muñeco caminar con un cuchillo asía ti, y para joderla, todo quemado y desprendido de su cabeza?- preguntó de brazos cruzados, su argumento era firme y solido._

 _\- Obviamente, solo te cagarias tu._

 _ **Firme**_ _y_ _ **solido**_ _solo para su propia mente._

 _\- Ya deja de alegar y veamos la película.- volvió a decir Saga._

 _\- ¿Cual es? pregunte- volvió a repetir._

 _-_ _ **El Títere**_ _..._

 _\- ¿De la que te quejabas diciendo que era una porquería de mierda?- volteo a verle._

 _\- Esa no... La de El Títere donde aparece Mary y los 101... No compares esa maravilla con la otra de los dos hermanos y esa mierda de títere, porquería de película no debió existir, una reverenda mierda...- su vista se concentro en el techo, sus puños se apretaron. Kanon ladeo el rostro- Muertes estúpidas, trama de mierda, actores idiotas, pornografía hasta la madre, incesto, sexo con un tarado, un títere imbécil, secuestros a lo pendej..._

 _\- Ya Saga, tranquilo, comete un Snicker.- Kanon saco de no se sabe donde un chocolate y se lo entrego a Saga- ¿Mejor?_

 _\- Mejor... Veamos la película._

 _Una hora... Una maldita hora y pico de minutos habían pasado, al igual que la película._

 _Y la cámara no dejaba de grabar._

 _Kanon escuchaba su propia respiración, sus ojos jade abiertos de par en par no dejaban de contemplar la pantalla._

 _Saga tenía más de media hora dormido. Había visto más de diez veces la película, se sabía de memoria los diálogos... Prefería ver las reacciones de Kanon en cuanto sacara el video, en lugar de desvelarse más._

 _Kanon, por su parte, siguió atrapado en la película._

 _El tiempo en que ambos hermanos vieron la cinta, no dejo de dar saltitos ni de comerse las uñas, todo esto ante la mirada divertida de Saga._

 _Kanon no cerró sus ojos un instante. Saga tenía razón; Esa película estaba bien hecha, efectos perfectos y suspenso al por mayor._

 _Lo atrapo, bien dice el dicho; La curiosidad mato al gato._

 _Y los Géminis son bastante curiosos, a grados en que, pueden dañar sus estado mental._

 _Apretó con fuerza la taza de leche, que no le había dado un sorbo en toda la noche, al ver todos los muñecos moverse._

 _Salto al ver el cadáver sin lengua de un policía cayendo al vacio._

 _Jalo, inconscientemente, el cabello de Saga al reparar en la presencia de Billy en la sala. Saga gruño, más no despertó._

 _El final ya estaba cerca y los desenredos apunto de desenredarse (xD)._

 _De sus uñas no quedaba rastro, la mano de Saga serviría._

 _Mordisqueo nerviosamente... Saga se removió._

 _En la película; El chico entro a la sala, su padre sobre la silla de ruedas... Un acercamiento, un leve toque, un terrible grito, una terrible revelación._

 _Detalles ignorados que toman relevancia en esos momentos para el protagonista. La comida, el acercamiento con la esposa, los labios mágicos al dirigir a el_ _ **títere perfecto**_ _..._

 _ **Sí en sueños la ves... No grites**_ _._

 _Saga se despertó de golpe ante el grito de Kanon... El cual estaba pálido, peor que una hoja de papel... Saga solo supo hacer una cosa; Reír._

 _\- ¡Maldita sea Saga! ¡Por poco me da un infarto! ¡No vuelvo a ver tus estúpidas películas!- grito furioso y aun con sus manos en el pecho._

 _\- ¡Hay! Dioses...- Se puso de pie sin dejar de reír... Se coloco frente a la cámara y la saco de su escondite, todo esto ante la mirada atónita de Kanon._

 _\- Eso es todo por esta noche, bye, bye._

 _\- ¡Hijo de perra!_

 _\- ¡Eh! Con nuestra madre no te metas Kanon... Dile adiós a la cámara.- Kanon se puso de pie bruscamente y en un instante ya estaba detrás de Saga, tratando de quitarle la cámara._

 _\- ¡Dame ese estúpido video! ¡Dámelo pedazo de estiércol!_

 _\- ¡Adiós!- la pantalla se oscureció._

\- ¡Santos hielos eternos!- Milo se retorcía de la risa, los demás estaban peor o igual que el bicho.

\- Eso no es todo.- volvió a sonreír Saga.

En la pantalla volvió a aparecer las letras de el inicio... Solo que con otras advertencias.

 _ **Este video contiene imágenes no aptas para mocosos.**_

 _ **La broma realizada aquí no la intente en su casa.**_

 _ **Actor nudista: Kanon el todas puede (?) de Géminis.**_

 _ **Video tomado por; Saga de Géminis y Aioros la Potra de Sagitario.**_

 _ **Productor general: Saga de Géminis.**_

 _ **Para; Kanon de Géminis, te quiero, pero me gusta joderte la existencia. Saga.**_

 _ **Saga Entertainment Production**_

\- Me pregunto si no tienes quehacer.- murmuro Shura.

\- Siempre hago esto después de limpiar la casa, Shura, siempre.- se defendió Saga.

Kanon gruño, pataleo y maldijo en su mente... ¡Porque Saga enseñaba ese video! ¡Si le dijo que no!

 **Viernes 13;**

 **El Muñeco Asesino**

 **Camarógrafos: El muñeco, un rollo de papel, Aioros de Sagitario y Yo.**

 _\- ¡Hola!- Saludo Saga alegremente frente a la cámara- Hoy estoy acompañado por Aioros la Potra de Sagitario._

 _\- ¡Que onda raza!- se escucho el grito de Aioros._

 _\- El estará grabando junto a mí. Como saben, apenas el miércoles Kanon y yo vimos "Chucky" y "El Títere" Planeaba asustarle con un títere, pero no lo conseguí- hizo un adorable puchero- Pero, ¡conseguí a Chucky!- saco al horripilante muñeco- Antes este pequeño no estaba así, en estos momentos verán el video de la transformación de este hermoso juguete.- dijo llevándose ese adefesio a la mejilla._

 _La imagen cambio y después de puede apreciar a Saga con un muñeco muy bonito y bien cuidado... Después de escucha la canción de Pretty Woman.._

 _En el video; Se ve al gemelo mayor pintándole cicatrices con un plumón rojo, le rompe la ropa con tijeras y le quema parte de el rostro... Le arranca unos mechones pelirrojos y le pone grapas en la cabeza... Era idéntico al original de la película._

 _La imagen vuelve a cambiar y de nuevo esta Saga con ese horripilante adefesio._

 _\- Quedo precioso... ¿Verdad Potra?_

 _\- Sí, lo que digas..._

 _\- Bueno, este pequeño- agito al feo mono- nos ayudara a asustar a mi hermanito- sonrió macabramente- El dentro de dos minutos entrara a tomar su típico baño semanal- giro los ojos- Dejare a Mario... ¿Quiere dejar de mirarme así Aioros?- dijo con una mano en la cadera y la otra sostenía al muñeco- Le puse nombre ¿Y? ¿Y?- un tímido_ _ **"Nada"**_ _se escucho por parte de el Arquero- Bien, dejare a Mario sobre el retrete con un sublime mensaje... Potra, mi colaborador, estará oculto en la entrada de Géminis, y yo grabare fuera de el baño... En el cuarto obscuro hay dos cámaras, una culta en un rollo de papel y otra en este pequeñín- señalo la panza de el muñeco- Bueno, Potra ve a tomar tu puesto yo hare el resto...- le guiño un ojo a la cámara- Y no metas la pata._

 _\- ¡Claro que no!_

 _La cámara cambia bruscamente y ahora se ve a Saga sonriendo, al fondo se ve la figura de Kanon tapada por la cortina blanca..._

 _\- ¡Este botecito que Zeus me dio, no es para que se lo coman los gusanos! ¡Este botecito que Zeus me dio, es para que me lo envidie mi hermano! ¡Muevo que lo muevo! ¡Muevo este botecito!- cantaba Kanon y se movía al ritmo de su tonada... Cadera para allá, para acá... ¡MAMÁ! Grrr..._

 _Saga miraba con cara de WTF de su hermano a la cámara, de la cámara a su hermano..._

 _Acomodo el muñeco en el retrete, le coloco un cuchillo de carnicero cubierto de salsa de tomate, y un letrero con letras rojas._

 _Kanon se seguía bañando tranquilamente, ignorante de lo que hacía su gemelo al otro lado de la cortina._

 _Saga sonrió de nuevo y guiño el ojo... Después salió dando un portazo que hizo detener a Kanon en su baile exótico._

 _\- ¿Saga? ¿Eres tú?- ninguna respuesta- Mira idiota, si estas de mamila te va a llevar la calaca._

 _Ninguna respuesta._

 _\- ¿Saga? ¿Quieres dejarte de pavonadas? Me estoy bañando idio..._

 _Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, su garganta se quedo seca, la toalla que sostenía alrededor de su cintura cayó al suelo... Dejando a la vista "Todo" lo que ocultaba bajo los pantalones... (Safiro se desmaya... Pero se levanta de volada porque tiene que seguir relatando)_

 _Chucky le miraba, su sonrisa diabólica, sangre escurriendo por el cuchillo y un mensaje..._

 _ **"Kanon... Te vas a morir"**_

 _\- ¡Athenaaaaa!- de allí, el gemelo salió corriendo sin rumbo fijo, solo sabía que debía huir, ¡Huir!_

 _Saga se retorcía de risa... La cual se detuvo al escuchar a un Aioros asustado a más no poder._

 _\- Saga, Kanon salió de el templo rumbo al coliseo... Como tu madre lo trajo al mundo.- Saga abrió los ojos de par en par... ¡Se suponía que el era el único desnudista! ¡No Kanon! ¡Le robaría sus fans! (Safiro: Oie shi... Kanon... Grrr)_

 _\- ¡Y porque no lo detuviste!_

 _\- ¡Estaba desnudo! ¡Hasta crees que lo voy a agarrar así! ¡¿Y mi reputación?! ¡Tengo que mantenerla!_

 _\- ¡Vamos rápido!- grito sacando el muñeco y una toalla de el baño._

 _\- ¿Para detenerle y decirle que está desnudo?- pregunto corriendo igual que el gemelo, la cámara grababa todo... Todo..._

 _\- ¿Qué? No... ¡Para grabarlo y tener más material!_

 _Los dos corrían escaleras abajo, alcanzaron a Kanon que iba por los primeros escalones que guiaban asía Tauro._

 _Kanon no freno, al ver el muñeco en manos de Saga, saco su "Fua" y echo a correr más rápido._

 _\- ¡El maldito muñeco viene detrás de mi!- Kanon corrió como alma que perseguía Hades escaleras abajo, atravesó Tauro como bólido, Aries igual._

 _\- ¡Kanon! ¡Cálmate, soy yo! ¡Es broma Kanon, el muñeco no hace nada! ¡Te jugué una broma!- Y Saga detrás de él, con una toalla en mano y el muñeco en la otra- ¡Te van a meter preso idiota, estas desnudo!... Y Aioros... ¡No vayas a dejar de grabar!_

 _\- ¡No te preocupes!- respondió._

 _Así paso, le dieron alcance hasta el coliseo... Donde Saga le dio dos cachetadas, le cubrió su parte delicada con la toalla y se fueron por donde habían llegado con un Kanon furioso... Dejando a varias amazonas babeando._

\- ¡Que vergüenza! ¡Pero que vergüenza!- Shion se cubrió la cara con ambas manos.

\- En mis tiempos era mejor.- sonrió Dohko.

\- Pues claro, en sus tiempos se cubrían con hojas de los arboles.- dijo la borrega, Mu.

\- ¡Cállate borrega de felpa!

\- ¡Dijiste que no lo enseñarías Saga!- Kanon había logrado deshacerse de la cinta que estaba impidiéndole hablar.

\- Yo no lo enseñe, Kanon. Fuiste tú.- sonrió socarrón.

\- Mendigo alburero de mier...

\- ¡El ultimo y nos vamos!

De nuevo volvieron a aparecer las advertencias...

 **Prohibido el uso indebido de este material.**

 **Idea original; Saga de Géminis.**

 **Camarógrafo; Saga, Aioros y Shaka.**

 **Protagonista; Kanon de Géminis.**

 **Dedicado a; Kanon.**

 **Hermano; Ser mayor que tu, me da derecho de joderte la existencia... Y tu ser menor que yo, te da derecho de quererte como te quiero... I Love Brother.**

 **Saga Entertainment Production**

\- ¿Qué significa "I love brother"?- pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

\- Te quiero hermano.- respondió Saga a su gemelo.

\- Que no "Love" significa "amor"

\- ¡A ti que te importa Potra!

 **Sábado 14:**

 **Hoy Te Pido Perdón, Perdón, Perdón... (por haberte grabado sin tu calzón=)**

 **Camarógrafo; Aioros La Potra de Sagitario.**

 **Metiches/Extras/Músicos a fuerza: Shaka la rubia De Virgo, Camus el "Olaf" de Acuario, Mu la borrega de Aries, Shura la cabrita lechera de Capricornio y Aioria el Gato de Leo.**

 _\- ¡Hola!- Saga estaba frente a la cámara y Shaka a su lado, el hindú saludo alegremente- Se preguntaran porque estamos afuera del templo de el Escorpión celeste... Les responderé, Kanon me abandono... Ayer dejo la casa de Géminis debido a la broma que le hice... ¡Corre video!- Paso desde el muñeco y la carrera de Kanon- Bien, ya vieron lo resumido de ayer... Y como ya les dije, Kanon me dejo, solito y abandonado.- hizo su adorable puchero- ¡Corre video de el abandono!_

 _La imagen cambio, ahora se veía a Kanon salir de Géminis con una maleta y con Saga... Que era arrastrado por su gemelo, ya que se había aferrado a su pierna derecha._

 _\- ¡Suéltame insecto!- grito Kanon._

 _\- ¡No te dejare! ¡No te vayas! ¡Y no dejes de grabar Aioros!_

 _\- ¡Suéltame Saga, me vas hacer enojar! ¡Y no me conoces enojado!- dijo sin dejar de avanzar._

 _\- ¡No te dejare! ¡Caminaremos juntos frente al mar y de tu mano podre caminar! ¡Aunque quieras no te dejare!_

 _\- ¡Déjame!_

 _\- ¡No me pidas que suelte tu pierna para que te puedas marchar! ¡No me pidas que me dé la vuelta y con el bicho te vayas a largar! ¡No me dejes! ¡No me dejes!_

 _\- Saga... ¡Ahí viene el terapeuta!- grito Kanon._

 _Cual si hubiese sido apretado un interruptor, Saga solto a su hermano, se puso de pie y en alerta._

 _\- ¡¿Donde?! ¡¿Donde?!_

 _\- ¡Ja! Caíste... No volveré Saga.- Kanon emprendió carrera hacia Cáncer, Saga le ignoro, siguió buscando al doctor... ¡No volvería a esas platicas que no servían para nada! ¡No volvería!_

 _La imagen cambia; De nuevo esta Saga y sus otros compañeros afuera de la casa de el Escorpión celeste._

 _\- Te lo merecías.- Camus apareció a su izquierda con un pandero, su semblante serio y fastidiado se veía a leguas._

 _\- Sí, lo sé.- hizo otro puchero._

 _\- Bueno, muévete con tu disculpa y después nos vamos que tengo un frio endemoniado.- gruño Shura, traía una guitarra._

 _\- Yo igual... ¿No crees que hubiera sido mejor dejar la serenata para otro día?- cuestiono Mu, que llevaba unas maracas._

 _\- Nah._

 _\- Pero... ¡Son las tres de la mañana!- grito Aioria._

 _\- No se quejen._

 _\- Sí hermanito- dijo Aioros- Hazle caso a Saga, no te quejes._

 _\- Bueno, como venía diciendo, Kanon está ahí dentro.- señalo la casa a sus espaldas- Y le daremos una serenata, que no se que sea, pero tiene que ver con que se le canta a una persona especial... Se le lleva mariachis, flores o chocolates... Yo a Kanon le traigo unos chocolates... Y pues... Mariachis solo hay en México, así que me vi en la necesidad de recurrir a mis amigos de el alma._

 _\- Quieres apresurarte... Se me está congelando hasta el orgullo.- mascullo la cabra._

 _\- Que friolentos... Bueno, la canción que cantare es especial... Recomendada por Shaka- el hindú volvió a saludar a la cámara, detrás de el había un piano- Si no la canto tal cual es, le tendré que dar tres mil pesos a Shaka._

 _\- A wi wi.- respondió el rubio- Y si la canta, Saga será el nuevo dueño de Virgo... Porque una apuesta, es una apuesta.- los demás rodaron los ojos._

 _\- ¿Y cuál cantaremos?- Shaka respondió ante la pregunta de el Gato._

 _\- No se va a negar... Tienes muy buenos gustos.- elogio Camus._

 _\- La verdad yo quería "Perdóname" de Factoría... Pero que se le va hacer.- alzo los hombros._

 _\- Ya chicos, dejemos de perder el tiempo- Saga aplaudió varias veces-, prepárense..._

 _Aioros no perdía detalle de lo que se acontecía a su alrededor. Los demás se alistaron, afinaron sus instrumentos musicales. Saga carraspeo._

 _\- Y uno y dos y tres..._

 _Shaka comenzó a tocar el piano, y Shura a tocar la guitarra, lo demás igual y le toco a Saga proseguir con su voz._

 _Vuelve_

 _Por favor como estés,_

 _como sea,_

 _que a nadie le importa..._

 _Aunque te hallas manchado de todo,_

 _para mi es igual..._

 _No me importa lo que seas,_

 _no me importa si has cambiado,_

 _no me importa si eres_ _ **otra**_ _,_

 _no me importa si has pecado..._

 _Vuelve te lo ruego porque estoy_

 _¡Desesperado!_

 _Decidido a aceptar lo que sea, tú has ganado..._

 _Ya lo vez que sin ti soy un hombre acabado,_

 _sin ganas de vivir..._

 _¡Desesperado!_

 _necesito tu cuerpo caliente a mi lado,_

 _para darme esa fuerza que solo tú me has dado..._

 _Ten piedad de mi..._

 _Vuelve,_

 _Aunque vengas de Dios sabe dónde, aquí esta tu casa._

 _Aunque te hayan tocado mil manos,_

 _para mi es igual..._

 _No me importa lo que digan,_

 _No me importa lo que has dado,_

 _No me importa si estas limpia,_

 _No me importa lo pasado..._

 _Vuelve te lo imploro porque estoy ¡Desesperado!..._

 _Decidido a aceptar lo que sea, tú has ganado..._

 _Ya lo vez que sin ti soy un hombre acabado,_

 _sin ganas de vivir..._

 _¡Desesperado!_

 _Necesito tu cuerpo caliente a mi lado,_

 _para darme esa fuerza que solo tú me has dado..._

 _Ten piedad de mi..._

 _¡Desesperado!_

 _Decidido a aceptar lo que sea, tú has ganado..._

 _Ya lo vez que sin ti soy un hombre acabado,_

 _sin ganas de vivir..._

 _¡Desesperado!_

 _\- ¡Cállense idiotas! ¡Que nos van a dejar sordos!- grito Milo saliendo con ambas manos en la cabeza._

 _\- ¿Quien carajos es el que está dando cacareteos de gallina culeca?- Kanon salió detrás de Milo, molesto._

 _\- ¿Así agradeces el que te traiga serenata?- Saga le miro- Malagradecido._

 _\- Tu no sirves para cantante, admítelo.- gruño Kanon- ¿Y porque mierdas me cantas una canción para_ _ **mujer**_ _? Sabes que esa rolita puede generarnos problemas, ¡Van a creer que le vamos al bando contrario!_

 _Al costado de el video apareció #NoSomosIncestuosos_

 _\- Hice una apuesta con Shaka... Por cierto, mi nueva armadura- Shaka había desaparecido, al igual que su cosmo- ¡Mi armadura!_

 _Y otro #RubiaEnFuga_

 _\- Saga, hazme el favor de irte por donde viniste.- gruño Kanon dándose la vuelta._

 _\- Kanon, hermanito, perdóname... ¿Sí?- le tendió la cajita de chocolates._

 _\- No... No te perdono, pero si te acepto los chocolates.- le arrebato la caja- Ahora largo, que Milo y yo queremos dormir en paz._

 _\- ¡Si ni estábamos dormidos!- grito el bichín- Estábamos jugando "Zelda"_

 _Kanon le lanzo una mirada de "¡Cállate o te mueres!"_

 _\- Kanon, yo... perdóname._

 _\- No.- se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a su gemelo._

 _\- Te dije que no funcionaria.- Shura le dio un codazo a Aioria el cual asintió._

 _\- ¡A no! ¡Lo perdona porque lo perdona! ¡No estuve practicando a tocar el pandero para que este baboso lo menosprecie!- para sorpresa de todos, fue Camus el que grito- Saga, improvisa y dile a Kanon lo mucho que lo sientes... Nosotros te seguiremos el ritmo._

 _\- Pero..._

 _\- ¡Que improvises! ¡Milo! Ayúdanos con tocar el piano, Shaka se fue y dudo que regrese hasta que a Saga se le olvide la deuda._

 _\- Pero yo no sé tocar.- Milo se rasco la cabeza._

 _\- Yo puedo hacerlo.- dijo Aioros._

 _\- Pues entonces entrégale la cámara a Milo y que el grave, pedazo de idiota.- gruño Saga._

 _Ambos santos cambiaron, ahora Milo grababa y Aioros se unía al improvisado grupo._

 _\- Se saben "Perdón perdón" de Ha*ash- cuestiono Saga._

 _Los demás asintieron._

 _\- Denle a la tonada...- Aioros comenzó a tocar el piano con una maestría- Kanon, esto es para ti..._

 _Perdóname por hacerte bromas cada día_

 _Por llenar te cama de pulgas y no dejarte dormir_

 _Perdóname por hacerte bulling._

 _Te deje para que te mordiera un perro_

 _Y si te mordió, una rebanada de tu trasero se comió..._

 _Discúlpame, pero si no corría me mordía a mí._

 _Te realice bromas sin sentido_

 _Y me carcajee al ver la cara que ponías..._

 _Y hoy te pido perdón, perdón, perdón_

 _por haberte grabado sin calzón..._

 _Enseñar el video a Radamanthys,_

 _por vendérselo en diez mil varos._

 _Hoy te pido perdón, por haberte dañado..._

 _Y te pido perdón por haber expuesto_ _ **su**_ _ **pequeñez**_ _al Santuario._

 _Y hoy te pido perdón, perdón, perdón por haberte grabado sin ropa interior._

 _\- ¿Me perdonas?_

 _\- Solo si te callas.- murmuro Kanon rojo a más no poder._

 _\- Bueno, nuestro trabajo está hecho... Les dejamos.- Los demás se habían ido dispersando, Camus se fue con Milo el cual no dejaba de elogiarlo... Milo le entrego la cámara a Aioros antes de partir junto al acuariano._

 _\- No sabía que tocaras tan bien el pandero ¡Pero qué envidia me das, Camus!_

 _\- Kanon, debemos hablar enserio... Aioros no dejes de grabar._

 _\- Ok._

 _\- Kanon, perdóname, sé que mi broma fue estúpida._

 _\- Más que estúpida..._

 _\- Lo sé, hermanito, lo sé...¿Me perdonarías y volverías a la casa? Extraño mucho pelear contigo._

 _\- Tenemos apenas un día de separados- gruño el menor._

 _\- Aun así, te extraño._

 _\- Sí, Saga... ¡Pero que sea la última vez!_

 _\- Lo juro.- se llevo una mano al corazón y con la otra cruzo los dedos._

 _\- Bueno, Aioros, deja de grabar... Yo y Kanon nos vamos... Despídete hermano.- Saga abrazo a Kanon por los hombros._

 _\- Si, que pasen buenas noches y se mueran de un infarto.- gruño el gemelo menor._

 _\- ¡Eso es todo! Denle Like a los videos, besos mis sexys seguidoras.- Saga le lanzo un beso y un guiño a la cámara._

 _\- Ya nos podemos largar._

 _\- Sí... Adiós._

Y el video termino.

\- ¡Dijiste que nunca se los enseñarías!- dijo el gemelo menor con lagrimas en los ojos.

\- Kanon, ellos supieron de todo este desfiguro desde un principio.

Los demás no dejaban de reír.

\- Y para cerrar con broche de oro- Saga saco una botella de Vodka- Una copa no nos caería mal.- empezó a servir los vasos a cada uno de sus compañeros.

\- Sírveme lleno, por favor.- pidió Camus.

\- A su salud, y a la salud de mi hermano.- Saga alzo la copa, lo demás se la llevaron a los labios tomándola de jalón.

\- ¡Hay! Me siento raro, hijo.- murmuro Shion, llevándose las manos a la cabeza... Los demás se sintieron igual.

\- Claro Shion, porque le agregue una pastilla para dormir a la botella.- sonrió.

\- ¿Que..?- Shion callo asía atrás, los demás igual.

\- Bueno... Diez pastillas, como mucho.

\- ¿Qué... carajos?- Kanon miro a todos sus compañeros- ¿Pero qué?

\- Creíste que les dejaría que se burlaran de ti, claro que no.- sonrió.

Kanon se quedo boquiabierto, al ver a Saga aplicarle a todos el Satán Imperial.

\- Bien, no recordaran nada de lo que paso este día, ni lo que paso en esta semana... Especialmente sobre tus desfiguros.

\- Pero...- miro a todos lados- Y los de plata, los soldados...

\- ¿Crees que nací ayer?- bufo- Desde cuando me encargue de ellos.

\- Con razón las Amazonas ya no babeaban al verme.- dijo meditabundo.

\- Bueno hermanito, debes saber que el único que se pobra burlar de ti seré yo... Y los visitantes de Youtube, nadie más.

\- No sabes cuánto me consuela eso.- soltó sarcástico.

\- Te voy a desatar, pero ni se te ocurra atacarme ¿Ok? Si no aplicare el método "Canción Enrique Iglesias; Duele el corazón"

\- ¿Y ese que método es?- arqueo la ceja izquierda.

\- _Si me das, yo también te doy_.- golpeo su puño izquierdo contra la palma de su mano.

\- Ya, ya entendí.- trago saliva.

\- Entonces, si te suelto no te me iras encima ¿Verdad?

\- Sí hermano, has limpiado mi reputación y ya no tengo nada que reclamarte.- dijo sonriente.

\- En ese caso.- Saga comenzó a desatarle hasta dejarlo libre.

\- Gracias Saga- Kanon le abrazo y Saga le correspondió.

\- Nunca dejare que nadie te haga bulling... Solo yo.- el abrazo se duplico.

Kanon apretó con más fuerza, y más, y más.

\- Kanon... Me ahogo.

\- ¿Acaso crees que se me iba a olvidar así como así el que me hayas echo tus malditas bromas, hecho pasar el ridículo frente a ellos? Sabes, al diablo tu método _"Si te doy tú me das"_

\- Kanon... Eso de que tú me das... Sonó rarito.

\- ¡Date por muerto Saga!- grito en cuanto Saga se escurrió de sus brazos. Saco una hacha (ni idea de donde la tomo) y Saga se echo a corre, seguido de Kanon.

\- ¡Te voy a matar hijo de perra!

\- ¡Con nuestra madre no te metas!

La tarde paso, los dorados fueron despertando uno a uno, sin recuerdo alguno de que hacían en la casa de Géminis.

\- ¿Oigan?- Cuestiono Ángelo a sus camaradas de las casas de arriba- ¿Porque Kanon esta ahorcando a Saga?- señalo a dichos gemelos en el coliseo.

\- Ni idea, ya vez como son... Camus, avanza rápido que tengo un puto dolor de cabeza, y no sé porque.- se quejo el bicho.

\- Yo estoy igual Milo, además siento que he estado durmiendo toda esta semana...

\- ¿Ustedes también?- cuestiono Shion- Creí que era el único que se sentía así... Vamos a el templo de Libra, tiene tés relajantes...

\- ¡Ni se les ocurra tocar mis tés de Opio!- grito Dohko, siendo ignorado por los otros.

En el coliseo, Kanon no dejaba de zarandear, morder, arañar, patear, ahorcar y joder a Saga...

No solo le había hecho pasar vergüenzas esa semana... También había hecho que el Satán Imperial que empleo en todos se pasara en caso de que alguien los viese de nuevo desnudo... Lo cual era otra broma de Saga...

Lo que Saga no le había podido aclarar era "que lo viesen de _bebe_ " Jamás recordarían, porque la única foto de ellos bebes, la tenia Saga y jamás se la enseñaría a nadie... Era un secreto que tenia con Kanon... Una foto de ellos pequeños, con su madre... Con la hermosa de su madre.

\- ¡Te voy a matar!

Lo merecía...

El derecho de el hermano mayor es joderle la existencia al menor.

Y el derecho de el hermano menor era golpear al otro hasta que se cansara.

Lo que más ama el mayor es querer al pequeño... Y hacerle bulling hasta el fin de los días.

 _o-x-_ _ **Fin**_ _-x-o_

 _En un lugar lejos de Grecia... México, Qro..._

La chica observo el video una y otra vez... _Sexy_... _¡Cuero!_... _¡Papacito!_

Sacudió la cabeza varias veces. Debía concentrarse, el trabajo era primero...

Sonrió, ya tenía a su próxima estrella... A sus _próximas_ estrellas... Pronto descubriría de donde eran _esos_ monumentos de hombres. Así viajara hasta el fin del mundo los encontraría.

Pronto "Safiro Producciones" y "Saga Entertainment Producction" se unirían y crearían el mejor programa que pudiese existir.

Pronto conocería al _"Todas puede"_... Pronto...

 _Ahora sí..._

 _U-X-O_ _ **\- ¿Fin?**_ _-O-X-U_

¿Qué tal quedo? Bueno, malo, dejen review ;)

Saben que no soy buena para los finales, no soy buena... OñO... TnT

Safiro: Este fic originalmente pertenecia a un cap de "Terror Zodiacal" Pero me dije, ¡No! tiene mucho jugo, me queda mucho por exprimirle. Así que paso de ser un _flashback_ a un One- Shot que iva (de tiempos pasaaadooos) a pertenecer a "Situaciones Para Normales" Pero no me agrado, ya que ahí esta otro One- Shot y yo dije que nada más abrían Drabbles y viñetas... Pero... Waaa... Ya ven, la vida es así... jeje... Así que mejor lo subo aparte n.n

Shura: Safiro es una bipolar, eso a sido comprobado por todos los psicólogos que emos consultado... La neta...

Safiro: A quienes me leen desde el año de el caldo (desde diciembre de 2015), que me siguen a todos lados, a cada aventura y desmadre que causo... les pregunto... Recuerdan "La Rocola Dorada"

Kanon: No.

Safiro: No te estoy preguntando a ti,... Amigos lectores, amados lectores... les informo que estoy planeando continuacion, ¡pero necesito de su ayuda! Ya que muy apegada a los peces de Pose no soy O.O... Me gustan, pero no más que los Dorados... Diganme (en caso de que quieran ayudarme) que le preguntaria; Ío, Baian, Sorrento, Krishna, Isaak y Kaysa a una rocola que responde acertadamente todo lo que le preguntas?

Safiro: Si leyeron ese One- Shot saben de que hablo, si no... ¡Vallan a leerlo para que sepan de que hablo! Solo que dispensen las faltas horribles de ortografia, ese y mis dos primeros fics estan llenos, pero llenitos, de errores ortograficos... Los estoy editando, pero es un proseso algo...Tardadillo, dada la escases de mi mugroso tiempo :´(

Saga: Estas asiendote propaganda a ti misma... Esta...

Safiro: Prohivida... Lo sé... Si quieren pasar, si no, pues ya que... Pero encerio ¿Que le preguntarian los peces a una rocola magica? xD

Kanon: Vamos con las canciones aqui utilizadas fueron;

Desesperado- José José

Perdón perdón- Ha*ash

Duele el corazón- Enrique Iglesias

Shura: Ninguna le pertenece a la autora, solo la descompocicion de "Perdón Perdón"

Safiro: Una disculpa si algun(a) fanatico(a) se ofende por lo que hize... Pero es que no lo pude evitar n.n... Me quedo mas o menos, no es como las otras... ¡Se me olvidaba! La cancion que Kanon canto en el baño es "Ese botecito" que no se quien la canta, la descompuse yo n.n... Aqui la letra original.

 _Ese botecito que Dios te dio,_

 _No es para que se lo coman los gusanos,_

 _Ese botecito que Dios te dio,_

 _Es para que lo gosemos los humanos,_

 _Muevelo que muevelo,_

 _Mueve nena ese botecito._

Kanon: ... Dejen sus review chicas, opinen sobre el maltrato que recibo... ¡Defiendanme fans!

Safiro: Es malo el bulling, se ve divertido, pero no es bueno... ¡No hagan bulling!

Kanon: Dices que no lo hagan y bien que me lo hacen ustedes a mi.

Safiro: Eh... ¡Allí esta Chucky!

Kanon: ¡Waaa!

Espero les aya gustado, y como bien dice Kanon... Dejen reviews... ¡Vivimos de ellos!

Dorados; ¡Siii!

Shaka: La ShakiFrase de el día de hoy es; _**Si amas a alguien, viólatelo, si lo disfruta es tuyo, si te denuncia nunca lo fue.**_

Safiro y Dorados: O.O... O.O

Shaka: Safiro... Yo te amo...

Safiro: ¿Eh? ¿Pero que te late Shaka?

Shaka: Yo te amo OñO

Safiro: Nos leemos, espero sus comentarios y me ayuden en lo de "Rocola Marina" (todabia no es el nombre oficial)... Nos leemos en uno de los otros fics... Ah, y los reviews que dejen seran contestados, yo les avisare por medio de otro fic... En caso de que me sigan se daran cuenta, si no... Pues gracias por su hermoso review, aunque yo soy de las que me gusta agradecer personalmente... vere si puedo contestarles de la manera que se me ocurrio n.n... Y como vieron en el final de este fic... Abra continuacion, más adelante... Muajajaja cof cof... Muajajaja..

Shaka: Safiro... T-E A-M-O

Safiro: O.O... *Incerte voz de miedo aqui* "Shaka me quele violar"

Dorados: Safiro... Te amamos...*Inserten miradas de dorados chiflados*

Safiro: O.O...

Kanon: Descuida, yo a ti te odio- mira a Safiro- Voy a dejar que te hagan lo que quieran... Ultima cosita...

Dorados: Felicidades a la lacra de Safiro...

Safiro: O.o...?

Kanon: Déjenle reviews a modo de regalo ya que esta martes 26 de Julio, la desgraciada cumple 18 años! ¡Se esta haciendo vieja! *u*

Safiro: Ka... non.. Grr

Kanon: ¡Adios! ¡Dejenle reviews a esta hija de el maiz!

Safiro: KANOOON!

Se despiden;

SafiroVampiroDeGéminisBipolar y Los Santitos Que De Santitos No Tienen Nada.


End file.
